The Last Notes
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: Human! Roderich is sent to the hospital where he meets a white haired boy with red eye that's his age. They become close friends up until The Last Notes of their favorite song.


**The song played is "Just Be Friend's piano" but I also used "Just Be Friends Music box" when writing. I would play either before reading or during, they're are really sweet songs. I started crying while writing this with those songs and I don't know why. I seriously recommend it if you can. I looked up "Just Be Friends piano karaoke." and "Just Be Friend Music Box"**

**Austria- Asthma attack**

**Prussia- pneumonia- a lung disease where bacteria and crap grows in your lungs. It makes it hard to breath because the lungs can't inflate as much. I've only heard of the elderly dying from this, and I don't know to much about it other than the basics. If I'm wrong with anything let me know.**

**Oh and chances are that some one with asthma and someone with Complications of pneumonia ****would not in anyway**** share a hospital room. I don't know it it's not possible, but people with lung problems already are more likely to get it so they probably wouldn't have them together. I figured they would connect over lung problems.**

**Prussia- Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**.

**Austria- ****Roderich****Edelstein**

**I don't own Hetalia or Just Be Friends/anycovers/anything vocaloid in anyway, nor do I take credit:**

Roderich Edelstein slowly opens his eyes to find himself staring at white. White ceiling, white walls, white hair...wait what? He turns he's head to see someone sleeping in the bed on the other side of the small room. They had pale skin, and white hair. _'well that's odd. It's probably something medical.'_

The Austrian remembers being at home when he suddenly had an asthma attack; what was he doing again? Oh yeah he had been helping his parent's clean the piano and other instruments when the dust had made it hard to breath! After that he ended up hear? Must have been pretty bad.

He is still tired from when he woke up, so after shifting slightly to get more comfortable he lays back down and slips back into sleep.

A few hours later he wakes up again. This time the white haired kid is awake too.

"Keseses glad to see your awake. Would've thought you died if it weren't for the heart monitor."

Roderich just squints at him in confusion. He is still half asleep and wondering what this kid was talking about. Then he remembers he is in the hospital and mentally face palms. The dark haired boy quickly sits up, careful not to hit on move anything, and looks at the white haired boy.

"Hey can you talk?" The other boy asks and this time Roderich does face palm. He had complete forgotten to respond to the first comment.

"Yes s-sorry."

"Awesome, I thought you were a mute for a second." He pauses then adds "Although there's nothing wrong with that, you'd still be cool if you couldn't talk. That would just mean I'd have to do all the talking. Keseseses"

"I have a feeling that you will be doing all the talking anyway." Roderich smirks.

The white haired boy pauses for a moment to take in what the Austrian had just said, before he starts laughing. Roderich soon joins in too.

In between laughing the white haired boy speaks "I like you."

Roderich blushes at the statement even though he know what the other boy really means. "y-you don't know me though."

The white haired boy starts coughing from laughing, and ends up coughing something on his sleeve. He pulls a face before wiping his arm on the a pillow case and tossing the case on the floor. "True, but you look awesome so I'll let you hang out with me."

Again the dark haired boy blushes and thinks about telling the other that he would have no chose in them hanging out with them being in the same room and all.

"Uh...thanks?"

Roderich looks around his bed and see that his glasses are on a table next to his bed. '_thank god, now I can see' _ He slides on his glasses before turning back around to face the white haired boy. He has short white hair, pale skin, and bright red eyes. He smirks when Roderich faces him.

"No problem. So spec's what are you in for?" The white haired boy teases.

"I had an asthma attack."

"Oh. I have pneumonia." The white heard boy says sadly and almost deflated.

"What's that?"

"It's this gross lung thing where a there's this infection in my lungs. I'm not sure how I got it but it was either from the thing being in my noise or mouth and spreading, breathing in the germs, or inhaling it through my mouth."

Roderich was at a loss for words. "I-I'm so sorry to hear that..."

"Nah it's cool. I'll live, I'm a fighter. Besides it's not my time to go, and I'm to awesome for that that anyway." The boy boasted and grinned.

Roderich just nodded not wanting to say anything.

"So spec's what's you name? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Oh, my name's Roderich Edelstein. I'm Austrian"

"cool name. I'm Gilbert awesome Beilschmidt and I'm Prussian. My brother's German though. His name's Ludwig."

A few hours pass with just them talking, and joking around. Gilbert flirts with a nurse that comes in and she just rolls her eyes and smiles. Then she goes back to her job.

Ludwig comes to visit Gilbert, who is very happy to see him.

"Guten Tag bruder. How are you feeling?"

Gilbert's eye light up."Hallo! I'm doing great. I made a friend." Gilbert turns to Roderich and gestures towards him.

"Hello." The Austrian nods him head and greats Prussia's brother.

"Yup, this is my baby bro."

_'Gilbert and his brother don't look to similar, I wonder if one's adopted? He did say his brother was German.'_

The group talks for quite a while, when Ludwig is about to leave he hands Gilbert a bag. Inside was a little yellow chick stuffed animal.

"Mien Gott! This is so awesome!" I picked up the little stuffed animal and held it close. Ludwig let an amused and happy smile cross his lips instead of the straight face he had been keeping. Even Roderich smiled at the Prussian's reaction. "...I shall call him Gilbird, and he shall be the most awesome bird to..." Roderich listened to the white haired boy go on about his 'awesome stuffed bird.' The others happiness was contagious and he couldn't help but smile.

When Ludwig finally left, Gilbert was still hugging his bird. They sat in silence for a while before Roderich tried to start a conversation.

"Um...hey, I was wondering something. But you don't need to tell my if you don't want to."

Gilbert looks up from his bird with a confused expression. "huh? Oh sure, go ahead and ask."

"I...uh...I w-was wondering..." trailing off the dark haired boy realizes he won't be able to get his question out so he raises a hand and points to his hair and then he's eyes.

"Oh you want to know why I look so awesome?"Gilbert laughs hard.

"Yeah...if it's personal I understand..."

"No, no it's ok." He wipes a tear from his eye from laughing. "I'm albino. It's pretty rare which makes me awesome just with that."

"Oh. I was just wondering."

"Ok." Gilbert yawns, "Well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night"

They fall asleep sometime later.

The next day Roderich has some visitors. His parent's have showed up, as well as his best friend Elizabeta Héderváry.

"Hey Roderich~" she sings as he walks into the room. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried about you. I wasn't there to protect you either" she teases.

Roderich blushes a little from embarrassment.

"I-I'm alright. You don't need to be worried, but thank you." He looks over at the Prussian, who was still cuddling his bird and sleeping. He looks so peaceful. "Do you think you could be quiet? My friend is sleeping."

"Oh of course." The Hungarian girl says in a much quieter voice than before. "What's his name?"

"He's name's Gilbert. He's Prussian, and very proud about it. Also he's albino, and loves birds."

The small group of four talk, until Gilbert wakes up half an hour later.

"Hey spec's, what up with the other people?" Gilbert mumbles as he sits up. He rubs his eyes and the little bird stuffed animal falls in his lap.

There's a camera flash and everyone looks at Elizabeta who was saying how cute the scene was. Gilbert looks at her with this confused expression, then turns and mouths 'what to fuck?' to Roderich.

The Austrian rolls he's eyes and introduces everyone. "This is my mom, my dad, and my friend Elizabeta."

"Nice to meet you, now why did you take my picture?"

The Hungarian just shrugs and mutters something about the scene being super cute.

The group stays for a little longer, until visiting hours end. Gilbert did most of the talking, and it leaves you to wonder what he's like when he's healthy?

That night Roderich is messing around on his cell phone that his family brought in that day.

"You got anything interest on that?" Gilbert asks, "Like games or videos?"

"Not really," Roderich looks up at the albino, "I have some recordings and stuff."

"Really? Play one."

"Um ok," Roderich looks through all the recording's he's made on his phone. Finally he finds one that's not classical and he thinks his friend might like. "Here." He sets the phone on the table in between them, turns up the volume, and presses play.

As the soft notes flow from the phone the Prussian's eyes widen. The song picks up speed gradually and it sounds so pretty. It's a recording of someone playing the piano and it's not a classical song, but it sounds amazing!

"What is this?" Gilbert asks in shock

"uh...It's called 'Just Be Friends' ...it's more of a Japanese pop song, but the song is pretty and I like it."

"It's awesome." They stay silent until the end of the recording. Once the last notes fade and the recording ends Gilbert is the first to speak. "Was that you playing?"

"Yeah it was...I've always loved playing the piano, but my friends and family said I should play more fun songs instead of classics."

"That's awesome. You're really good, I like this song...**.you know what**! I'm going to call you Mozart. You are now Mozart ok?"

Roderich just rolls he's eye. "Whatever." But then he smiles, it was nice to know his friend liked his piano playing.

"Ok. gute nacht Mozart."

"Good night Gilbert."

After that night Gilbert always asks to hear recordings of the Austrian play, but they always go back to 'Just Be Friends'. It was both of their favorites. Once the two were aloud to be in the patient lobby where there, for some reason, had been a piano. Gilbert instantly asked Roderich to play and he did. He made sure to get all the notes right so that Gilbert could be happy. When he looked at him his eye were just as bright as they had when he had gotten his stuffed bird toy, which he now carries everywhere. The sight made Roderich smile and before he new it everyone in the room was clapping. He blushed and looked down at the key board before looking back at Gilbert, who was still smiling.

However as the days go by not only does their friendship get better, but the Prussian is getting worse. He starts coughing more and more and one night he write on a piece of paper, crumples it into a paper ball, and throws it to the Austrian weakly. The Austrian picks it up and reads it.

_**'You're my best friend you know. And can you play that song again?'**_

Something about this sets something off in the dark haired boy. He looks over to Gilbert who gives him a weak smile.

The Austrian nods and asks the nurse if they can go to the patient lobby. Gilbert goes there in a wheel chair. Something didn't feel right so the Austrian played the song slower with more attention to the notes then usual, and as Roderich plays he doesn't notice Gilbert go limp. Once he finishes he looks up and screams, he calls for a nurse but when they say his friend has stopped breathing he cries. He cries harder then he ever did before.

A few days later Roderich is out of the hospital, and attending the funeral.

In the casket Gilbert lays with his stuffed bird and the sheet music Roderich wrote for 'Just Be Friends'. He wrote them once, he could do it again. And Gilbert's parents ask him to play the piano, so he does. He stands there the day they lower his friend's casket into the ground with tears streaming down his face. He stands with Gilbert's brother and they comfort each other, but mainly they just cry with each other.

For a person it's bad to lose something they need, but to lose a friend is so much worse then to lose glasses to see or keys to a car. Those things can be replaced, a friend can not. No one should ever have to lose a friend; the person that is there for you and knows you. The person that's like family only you're not forced to live with them. The person you love and care for as they do to you. A friend can never be fully lost, like any object, you just have to remember where they are. And even if they aren't still there by your side, they aren't lost when they're in a better place.

**I have lost a friend, but not in the hospital. The good parts were a combination of all the good moments I've had with my friend.**

**And at the hospital I have been in many time, they do have this room you can go to and talk to the other patients well enough to be out there. They did have a piano, and I did play a little kid's song I made up.  
**

**I didn't draw the picture, I got it from google as always. All credit goes to them.  
**


End file.
